


One of These Days

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [61]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: snxrkily on tumblr prompted: uh a fic where Simon or Bram need tutoring and the person who need help just knows the other as "That cute tutor??





	One of These Days

“You have two tests left to clear up your act, Mr. Spier,”

Simon hated the way Mr. Hayworth phrased that, as though he was vandalizing school property, rather than failing Science. 

But Simon didn’t want to make this conversation more awkward than it already was, so he silently nodded and insisted he’d do better.

If he was honest, it was quite embarrassing, his grades were never  _this_  bad. He was never an A-student, but as long as he passed, everyone was happy.

But Physics was the bane of his existence, it was a torturous force put on earth by the devil and Simon hated every bit of it.

“You do have the option of a peer tutor,“

“Someone from class?” Simon asked for clarification.

“Precisely, a classmate who is doing exceptionally well and has signed up as a volunteer,”

* * *

Simon sat waiting in the private study room within the library, waiting to meet his new Physics tutor. He checked his phone for the time, and for texts within the group chat when he heard a knock at the door.

 _‘Right on time’_ Simon thought to himself as he looked up, and momentarily forgot how to breathe. He hadn’t expected it to be Cute Tutor Guy. As far as Simon knew, he only tutored English; so this came as quite the shock.

Simon also embarrassingly recalled the time he’d almost purposefully failed English just so he could get to know Cute Tutor Guy’s name. It didn’t work since apparently there were people a whole lot worse than he was. And luckily for Simon, English wasn’t the only subject the adorable academic taught.

“Simon Spier?” he said so softly that Simon almost missed it. “I’m Bram Greenfeld, your Physics tutor,”

Simon stood up immediately, “Nice to meet-ah!”

Bram immediately dropped the two heavy textbooks from his hands and moved forward to catch Simon before he fell down. The only thing distracting him from the fact that he was actually in another boy’s arms, was the fact that his first impression was that of an absolute moron.

“Sorry!” Simon exclaimed, trying to steady himself. “I swear I’m usually much better at walking,”

Bram immediately started laughing, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I’m sure you are,”

Simon noticed the books on the floor, one of them near Bram’s foot. “Shit did that fall on your foot,”

Bram bent down to pick the book up, “Nope. All good,”

Simon reached for the other book instantaneously, and somehow perfectly utilizing that moment to look right at Bram. 

Something about their current predicament seemed hilariously similar to a cheesy rom-com, and Simon didn’t know if time seemed to slow down, or if that was just what Bram did to people.

“W-we should begin,” Bram said, taking in a deep breath.

* * *

The hour seemed to pass by far too quickly for Simon’s liking. Somehow Physics didn’t seem so horrible when Bram was explaining it, and it wasn’t just the fact that he was easy to be around.

Bram was articulate, and he had a way of explaining the concepts with such patience and care that Simon couldn’t help but listen.

And it wasn’t just the teaching; Bram noticed things. He discovered that Simon often let his nerves get the best of him, and that caused more mistakes than usual.

Once he pointed that out, Bram began chatting with Simon in hopes to ease any stress he had. Simon spoke about his role in the play, some of his favorite Broadway musicals and why he loved Elliott Smith.

While talking, Simon found each exercise become easier than the last.

“Okay,” Bram said, packing up his things. “Same time next week?”

“Actually…” Simon began, and stopped himself, wondering what the hell he was doing.

But it was too late, Bram stood in place, a soft smile expectantly waiting for Simon to complete his sentence.

“I was just wondering if we could meet again, before Thursday?”

“Oh right, that’s when we have the test on Centripetal Acceleration,”

If Simon was honest, he had completely forgotten about the test on Thursday and decided to take a leap of faith. “Is it okay if we don’t meet for the test?”

Bram seemed both momentarily confused and somewhat shocked by the proposition.

Simon took in a deep breath, wondering why he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

 _‘The question didn’t even make sense,’_ Simon thought to himself. ‘ _It was so cryptic and he probably thinks you’re a creep and now he won’t even want to tutor you or…’_

“You mean for a date?” Bram asked softly, interrupting Simon’s thought.

“Is that’s something that you’d like?” Simon chose his words carefully.

“It’s something I’d love,” Bram answered.

* * *

After their date, Bram had confessed through a series of stutters and blushing how he had wished Simon would need tutoring in a subject so that he would have an excuse to talk to him.

“I’m so sorry,” Bram apologized. “I know it sounds awful,”

“You should know,” Simon grinned in response, “Failing that Physics test was the greatest thing I have ever done,”


End file.
